La flor del amor
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Una antigua leyenda relata sobre el desfloramiento de una rosa... son solo 12 hechos que pueden matar el amor definitivamente... el segundo pétalo ha caído.... **Dedicado a Cielo Criss** Gracias por todo **Cap. 3**
1. La flor del amor

La flor del amor

Secuela de Cabellera Larga

Fanfictions 

* * *

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace muchos siglos atrás... una flor muy especial comenzó a deshojarse... conforme el amor de ella terminaba

- ¡¡¡Debes escucharme!!! - suplicó el hombre por enésima vez....

La joven lo miró de una forma triste... Ya no servían de nada las palabras... De nada...

- Le ofreciste matrimonio a ella - lágrimas luminosas rodaron por su rostro, en su rumbo al suelo un pétalo rojo le hizo compañía

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al piso... 

- No puede ser - murmuró el hombre y se volteó dispuesto a irse - Maté todo tu amor por mí - 

* * *

La noche, aunque un poco fría, estaba bella... un cielo despejado que permitía ver como las estrellas danzaban entregando su esplendor a quienes la observaran... 

Luces del cielo, mudas testigos de miles de peticiones... ¿Ellas escucharán los ruegos de las almas enamoradas?

Si se tratase de la intensidad de la petición entonces una ganaría... Aquella hermosa joven de 19 años recién cumplidos... con las manos juntas a la altura del corazón hablaba con mucho fervor

Pero no!!! No estaba pidiendo nada... sino agradeciendo

- Mi vida está genial!!! Gracias por todo!!! Gracias por terminar bien mis estudios, por un año más de vida, por la salud de mis seres queridos... y sobre todo, gracias por estar junto a Ranma -

Akane Tendo... aquella jovencita que me despertó de mi milenario sueño... le tengo un aprecio muy especial a esta chica... después de todo ella creyó en mí sin siquiera conocerme... Bueno, la he recompensado... y me alegra ver que día a día su relación va por buen camino... Aunque... deberán pasar por unas pequeñas pruebas más... 

* * *

- Algo traman... - meditaba la de cabello corto y lacio al momento que retiraba del estudio fotográfico las tomas de las últimas vacaciones

En el transcurso de los últimos días ni una sola pelea... NI UNA SOLA!!!

- O algo ocultan - continuaba con su monólogo en su mente... Nabiki cancela el valor del revelado fotográfico y al dirigirse a la puerta de la salida comienza a hojear sus tomas

- Tan lindos que se los ve dormiditos juntos - apenas se dijo a sí misma orgullosa de su idea de sentarlos juntos y luego su rostro mostró enojo cuando recordó que en las montañas no se dieron ni una sola mirada... Nabiki detesta cuando un plan suyo no funcio... 

Un momento...

- ¿Yo tomé esto? - se preguntó intrigada mirando y remirando la foto...

Simplemente increíble....

- Pero no es posible... ¿Despiertos y abrazados? - Nabiki abrió más sus ojos al notar un pequeño detalle - ¿Akane con el cabello largo? -

* * *

Aún no podía creerlo... 

Quizá era la inseguridad y poca paciencia la que le ayudaba a crear desastres gastronómicos...

Pero ahora no!!!

Ahora todo salía perfecto... no solo era comible, también delicioso....

No le cabía duda alguna... él mismo no se cansaba de confesárselo

- Aunque hay un sabor que me gusta más - continuó con una enamoradora voz haciendo sonrojar a la menor de la familia

- ¿C-Cuál? - tartamudeó tímidamente y apenas sobresaltó al sentir las manos de su prometido en sus mejillas

Un suave y corto beso que Akane supo corresponder, Ranma apenas recargó su frente en la de ella y sonrió débilmente

- El de tus labios - murmuró suavemente aprovechando que al fin volvían a estar a solas

La vida en Nerima casi no había cambiado... para todos seguía siendo igual, pero no para los dos

Akane agradecía enormemente a aquella diosa de no borrar sus memorias.. ahora sí podía disfrutar de una buena relación con su novio... no más celos, no más dudas, no más confusiones

Se prometieron hablar calmadamente antes de discutir.... y aunque extrañaran esas cómicas situaciones, no cambiarían esto por nada del mundo

Sólo un pequeño inconveniente... o mejor dicho unos pequeños inconvenientes: los hermanos Kuno seguían fastidiando sin cesar... El mayor volvió a acusar a Ranma de brujo y hechizar a su diosa de la trenza y a su amada Akane

Tachi (odia su verdadero nombre) volvió a jurar por milésima vez romper el conjuro que el malvado Saotome puso a las dos hermosas seres... el hablar de hechizos recordó a Akane lo de días anteriores y esto la dejó con un cierto aire de tristeza, sentimiento que supo esconder bien, porque Ranma no se había dado cuenta

Bueno, en parte Ranma es un tanto despistado... Akane sonrió suavemente cuando recordó que su amado prometido volvió a confundir a P-chan con Ryoga.... ¿Cómo era posible eso? =P

Y hablando del chico Hibiki... según se enteró después de casi dos meses de desaparición volvió sólo para retar a Ranma y volvió a perder, pero como siempre a Ranma le costó trabajo derrotarlo y el joven Saotome se metió a un nuevo entrenamiento para mejorar... atrayendo a la vez la atención de su amiga de la infancia Ukyo, quien no deja de prepararles sus famosos platillos... 

Cuántas ganas que tenía Akane de demostrarle al mundo que ahora ella también podía preparar manjares para su prometido

Dejando ese asunto a un lado... 

También Kodachi aparecía demasiado últimamente... y sigue con sus galletas y cenas extravagantes...de seguro que algo raro tenían: pero Ranma no cayó más en sus intrigas (aprendió la lección ^^)

Moose también seguía retando a duelo a Ranma... pero cada vez se veía más confiado al chico pato... ¿Shampoo le estará dando motivos? Imposible!!! Ella cada vez era más tosca y fría con él

La abuela comenzó a tratar mejor al chino-pato y a alejar a Saotome de su nieta... ¿Acaso la matriarca de las amazonas aceptó a Moose como prometido de Shampoo? ¿Qué estará pasando en el Nekohanten?

Akane suspiró profundamente y dejó todas esas preocupaciones a un lado... no quería ya pensar en nada más que arruine esos momentos con Ranma.....

* * *

- Volviste a perder - apenas terminó su frase y suspiró profundamente

Ryoga apretó los puños en señal de ira.... ¿Por qué tuvo que recordárselo?

- Me iré a las montañas a volver a entrenar... entonces derrotaré a Ranma - volvió a jurar al momento que agarraba su maleta

Ukyo lo miró con profunda tristeza

- Es causa perdida - dijo Kuonji girando en la base caliente una de sus tortillas japonesas

Ryoga detuvo sus pasos

Ella se percató de la quietud del joven Hibiki.... Quizá al fin estaba pensando en dejar a un lado ese pleito contra Ranma

- ¿En dónde está la salida? - preguntó el desorientado

- Sólo avanza 5 pasos al frente... CINCO PASOS AL FRENTE - expresó Ukyo -_-U

- No lo entiendo... - confesó el otro - Nunca antes fui tan desorientado - luego se encogió de hombros y estuvo por girar a la derecha, pero reaccionó y fue al frente

Kuonji sonrió suave y nostálgicamente al verlo partir...

Luego miró por unos instantes a su okonomiyaki con camarón... en sí, no veía a la tortilla... sino que meditaba sobre su vida y cuánto le afectaba el comportamiento un poco distante de Ranma hacia ella

Hace unos días, cuando fue a alentarlo y a llevarle comida, notó claramente en el joven Saotome un brillo especial en su mirar... pero como mujer sentía que ese brillo no era por ella

Quizá algo pasaba entre Ranma y Akane... hace días que no discuten... rumorean que se casaron en secreto por la época de la graduación estudiantil y que están obligados a llevarse bien

Pero Ukyo sabía que no estaban casados... ella le vio acobardarse hace dos años... Bueno, apenas y bordeaba los 17 en ese entonces... hubiese sido una locura casarse... 

Quizás...

Quizás ahora sí estaban casados... después de todo pudieron camuflar la celebración de la boda con la fiesta de graduación

La joven Kuonji negó con la cabeza justo en el instante en que sacó su okonomiyaki de la caliente base y se la sirvió en un plato

Intentó sacar esos pensamientos de su mente... tenía otras cosas pendientes... como por ejemplo... 

.... Suspiró pesadamente... 

La corta visita de Hibiki la dejó triste

- Causa perdida - se dijo nostálgica

* * *

- ¿Seguro que no te molesta? - preguntó con una encantadora y angelical sonrisa la mayor de la familia Tendo

- Para nada, Kasumi... dame la lista - replicó la menor y comenzó a leer los ingredientes - Esto es para toda la semana -

- Sí, Akane... lamento tanto molestarte - 

- No es molestia, debo ayudar con las compras de la casa - insistió Akane tomando las llaves de la casa y saliendo hacia el supermercado

Nodoka, que había visto todo desde la cocina, se secó las manos y sonrió muy feliz

- ¿Te has dado cuenta? Se llevan mejor - afirmó la mujer Saotome

- Así es... solo era cuestión de tiempo - expresó Kasumi al percatarse que afuera Ranma fue a acompañar a su hermana sin que nadie se lo pidiese

- Y sobre todo que nadie se entrometiera - agregó Nodoka mirando de reojo a los dos hombres que seguían con su eterno juego de shooji

- Con esa katana cerca de ella ¿Quién se acercaría? - murmuró entre dientes Genma

Soun asintió sin duda alguna

* * *

- Sólo un ratito - murmuró Akane entre los labios de su prometido

Ranma sonrió ampliamente sabiendo muy bien que ese ratito se extendería y mucho

La tendió suavemente sobre el pasto mientras comenzaba a besarla con mucha ternura en los labios... Akane, entre sonrisas y suspiros, desliza sus dedos por los negros cabellos del hombre de su vida

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Volví a perderme - malluscó fastidiado y de pronto tropezó con algo... cayó en un pequeño charco de agua... lastimosamente era necesaria una gota del frío líquido vital para que comenzara su odiada metamorfosis

El ahora cerdito negro arañó furiosamente el pasto... y justo que no andaba de buen humor... ¿Podría empeorarse las cosas?

Detuvo sus patas ante el sonido de la voz de Akane... Akane!! Tenía meses sin verla!!!

Sí, ella!!! Ella mejoraría su vida con tan sólo una cálida sonrisa!!! Tan lleno de ilusiones corría preso del encanto de su voz!!!

Lastimosamente tuvo que correr hacia donde le guiaba el sonido su voz... su encantadora voz llena de promesas de amor... 

Y para rematar el espectáculo fue simplemente aterrador para él

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Ai shiteru - murmuró suavemente besándolo con mucha dulzura en los labios

- Mi Akane... - prosiguió Ranma entregándole una corriente de besos... el último, muy apasionado, muy ferviente... 

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? - preguntó Akane sobresaltándose

- No escuché nada - admitió Ranma y miró intrigado a su alrededor... entonces lo descubrió... sus grandes ojos ardiendo en neta rabia... - Ryoga - murmuró pero Akane no le comprendió lo que dijo

La joven Tendo se levanta suavemente y una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver a su querido - ¡¡¡P-chan!!! - 

Ranma se sentó junto a Akane... el cerdito, temblorosamente, se acercaba a la dueña de su ahora destrozado corazón

- Pero ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Akane sumamente preocupada.. casi podría jurar que el animalito estaba herido o lastimado... nada lejos de la verdad, solo que ella ignora los motivos del llanto de su cerdito adorado

- ¿Te parece si lo llevamos con el Doctor Tofú? - preguntó Ranma

Akane miró a su prometido y sonrió de aquella forma que a él le fascina

- Tienes razón.. aunque no es veterinario él es una persona muy sabia, de seguro y nos ayuda -

- Pues espero que sea bueno en Psicología... Ryoga lo necesitará...- el joven suspiró pesadamente ante sus pensamientos

No quería, realmente no quería lastimar así al pobre muchacho, pero se había jurado que por nada se apartaría de Akane

Ryoga, en su apariencia de P-chan y totalmente consciente de lo que pasaba en su entorno, se soltó bruscamente de la chica Tendo y salió corriendo y chillando sin rumbo fijo

- ¡¡¡Espera, P-chan!!! - Akane intentó en vano detenerlo... sus ojos brillaron tristemente - Tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo - musitó y entonces siente la mano de Ranma posarse en su hombro

- Volverá, tranquila - 

Ambos jóvenes reanudaron su marcha rumbo al Supermercado

* * *

Podría decir que mis vacaciones fueron geniales, pero no imaginaba que estos meses iban a ser mejores... no solo terminé la enseñanza junto a mi prometido... sino que se acabaron las inútiles discusiones... Estoy tan feliz ^__^

Pero temo algo... nadie lo sabe aún... Temo por la reacción de sus acosadoras... pueden ser peligrosas, si se lo proponen... y más aún si se juntan... 

Aunque tengo a muchos aliados, entre ellos a Ryoga.. a pesar de que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo... Lo estimo tanto... es mi mejor amigo... la próxima vez que lo vea le pediré que si ve a P-chan me lo traiga de regreso... mi cerdito se pierde bastante y no quiero que a alguien se le ocurra cocinarlo

Akane quedó pensando unos instantes antes de volver a escribir en su diario

Temo por cómo vayan a reaccionar Ukyo... no sé, de todas sus acosadoras ella me pareció siempre la más peligrosa... después de todo Kuonji es la mejor amiga de Ranma desde la infancia... Ranma, a ella, le tiene un cariño especial...

Akane cerró el diario, y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa disponiéndose a dormir...

- Mañana será otro día - 

* * *

«¿Cómo evito problemas?» Ranma suspiró pesadamente y cansado de no poder dormir se levanta de su cama y abre la ventana... quizá en el silencio de la noche consiga una solución

«Shampoo se enfurecerá... retará a combate a Akane.. si gana no me dejará nunca en paz... si pierde entonces buscará salvar su honor matándola» el joven se estremeció ante ese pensamiento 

«Ukyo... mi gran amiga... sé que por verme feliz no te entrometerás ni darás problemas... pero sufrirás... has pasado la mayor parte de tu vida esperándome... y yo te pagaré de esta forma»

Miró al despejado cielo... «Sólo espero que no salgan lastimadas... será mejor que actúe pronto» 

* * *

Al día siguiente Ranma se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Akane... últimamente ella se la pasaba allí.. pero ahora...

- Salió temprano en la mañana - expresó Kasumi ante la pregunta del joven Saotome -Dijo que buscaría unos ingredientes necesarios para el postre de una revista de cocina -

Ranma asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida sin decir más

- Vuelvan antes de la cena... los estaremos esperando - escuchó a la mayor Tendo

«¿Cena? Si ni siquiera hemos desayunado» meditó Ranma intrigado

* * *

Akane tenía en una bolsa de papel todo lo que necesitaba... pero no regresaba a casa por estar observando varios productos extraños que tenía un anciano en un puesto cerca del Supermercado

- Esta es linda - expresó Akane observando una rosa grande, envuelta en una funda transparente - Pero ¿No la está asfixiando? -

- No, es una flor especial..... - 

- ¿Cómo que especial? - preguntó Akane

- No le creas - expresó Ranma

Akane, al sonido de su voz, voltea feliz

- Algo en que nunca cambiarás es en tu ingenuidad - comenzó Ranma con una sonrisa que utiliza para molestar

Akane no comprendió su actitud, sintió un dolor en su alma... eso parecía el inicio de una discusión, de esas del pasado

Ella se contuvo, dejó la rosa en el lugar y se marchó sin decir más

El anciano la vio marcharse y observó la rosa

- Ella es tu novia aún - comenzó el hombre viendo a Ranma

El joven Saotome sobresaltó!!

En primer lugar ¿Cómo se dio cuenta que eran novios?

Y en segundo lugar ¿Por qué decía AÚN?

Ranma creyó caer en cuenta en su error!! Le había llamado ingenua, y eso de seguro que Akane lo tomó como boba

- Hace muchos siglos una diosa hizo 2 flores especiales que fueron el motivo de innumerables batallas en el antiguo Japón... Si ella tenía en sus manos la rosa y aparecía el hombre que ellos aman, el hechizo se activa... Cada vez que el hombre hacía algo que la llenaba de tristeza un pétalo de la rosa se caía - el hombre sacó dicho pétalo de la funda

- ¿Y cómo sé que Akane fue quien activó el hechizo? - preguntó Ranma aún incrédulo

- Sé lo que tengo y cómo lo tengo - El hombre le entregó el pétalo a Ranma quien sintió algo extraño... un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió - Dicen que cuando el causante del dolor toca el pétalo, él puede sentir la tristeza de la joven... Por lo visto es cierto -

Ranma miró el pétalo entre sus manos.... al poco desapareció

- Por cada acción tuya que lastime a esa joven esta flor se deshojará... si todos los pétalos llegan a caer entonces el amor que ella alguna vez te tuvo morirá y no habrá forma de recuperarlo -

- ¿Qué? Esto es una locura - se quejó Ranma a la terrible consecuencia

- Eran doce pétalos, ahora la flor tiene sólo once... la única forma de quitar el hechizo es que vuelvas a hacer florecer el pétalo que cayó - el hombre le entregó la flor a Ranma - Aprovecha ahora que solo fue un pétalo -

Ranma tomó la flor entre sus manos y miró por donde Akane había partido... 

- ¿Cómo hago para que vuelva a... - Ranma vuelve su mirada hacia el anciano, pero el tipo simplemente había desaparecido con el viento - ...florecer? - terminó musitando su pregunta

Continuará...

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Je, je... no puedo dejar a estos dos en paz...

Esta historia es la secuela de Cabellera Larga, para que comprendan los detalles de este y los capítulos siguientes les recomiendo una leída al fict

Qué va!! Es para que lean Cabellera Larga =P 

No, en serio, sí deben leerlo

Ah.... Y para enterarse qué es lo que pasa en el Nekohanten les recomiendo Antídoto & Veneno (pero si se trauman con lemons mejor no, aunque esto último les da una idea de algo... de este fict también pienso hacer una secuela pero cuando acabe con este lío en el que acabo de meterme)

Dedicado a Cielo Criss, mi escritora favorita y quien fue la primera que leyó Cabellera Larga (Trampa, trampa... se lo envie por e-mail =P) Pero sus comentarios me animaron a publicarlo, espero que este también te guste


	2. Comienza el enredo

Comienza el enredo

Fanfictions 

* * *

Por cada acción tuya que lastime a esa joven esta flor se deshojará... si todos los pétalos llegan a caer entonces el amor que ella alguna vez te tuvo morirá y no habrá forma de recuperarlo 

Ranma parpadeó y se restregó los ojos....

¿Cómo era posible que el anciano haya desaparecido con puesto y todo?

Si no fuera porque aún tenía la rosa envuelta en el plástico Ranma hubiese pensado que todo fue un sueño

- Pero no!! Esto fue real!! - Ranma quedó pensativo frente al almacén - ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo hago que florezca un pétalo? -

* * *

- ¿E..es... estás s...se..seguro? - tartamudeó Kuonji

Ryoga, preso de su propio dolor, apretó los puños... gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas

- Maldito Ranma!!! Ese desgraciado finalmente está con Akane - la rabia no le permitía ver que no sólo su corazón era el destrozado

Ryoga ya imaginaba cómo lo golpearía sin cesar!! Pobre Ranma!! La furia, el odio que estaba acumulando era más que suficiente para mandarlo hasta Plutón... o evaporizarlo!! Lo primero que provoque su ataque «Shi Shi Hokodans»

Sí!! Ahora nada salvará a Ranma!! Ni siquiera las súplicas de Akane lo liberarán de su destino... Ni siquiera... ¿Qué fue ese sonido? Ni siquiera.... un momento!!

Ryoga abrió sus ojos y secó sus propias lágrimas... sus ojos descubrieron algo que jamás imaginó ver...

- Ukyo - murmuró Hibiki suavemente - Cálmate!! - intentó que ella no sollozara más, que dejara de cubrirse el rostro con las manos

- Lo sabía!! Lo sabía - musitó entre su llanto la joven de melena larga y castaña

* * *

Genial!! Palabra que pasó por el joven Saotome!! Y no es que pensara de esa forma.... simplemente era una manera de burlarse sarcásticamente de su destino

- Ranma... Shampoo quiere hablar contigo - expresó la femenina voz amazona

- Ahora no, Shampoo - contestó Saotome guardando entre sus ropas la dichosa flor

Ella apretó los puños con neto coraje!! ¿¿Cuántas veces ya de una u otra forma él se había atrevido a rechazarla??

- ¿Cómo osas a negarte a hablar con Shampoo? - amenazó la amazona comenzando a atacarlo

- Ah, no!! - Ranma detuvo las manos de Shampoo - Ya sé en qué acaba todo este estúpido juego!! Comienza la batalla, si te gano seguirás empeñada en seguirme!! -

La amazona forcejeaba por soltársele... Ranma seguía sosteniéndola con firmeza, pero no demasiado duro para evitar lastimarla

- Ranma, suelta a Shampoo - insistió la chica

- Escucha bien Shampoo lo que te diré!! Luego te soltaré.... - Ranma respiró profundamente

- No!! - musitó ella abrazándolo y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Ranma - Shampoo no quiere escucharte - 

Una sombra entre los arbustos... eso presintió Ranma... pero no podía moverse!!

- Akane!! Espera!! no es lo que piensas!! - expresó el joven empujando de una forma brusca a la amazona y corrió hacia los arbustos...

Nada...

¿Habrá sido su imaginación? NO!! Él sabía que alguien estaba oculto...

- La flor - expresó Ranma sacando el paquete... - Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go....- el joven suspiró aliviado... estaban los 11 pétalos pero la duda estaba presente... ¿Quién los había visto?

* * *

- Pero que estupidez estoy haciendo - se reclamó Akane deteniendo sus pasos - No, estamos mal!! Estamos retrocediendo!!-

La menor Tendo se sentó en una banca del parque y miró todo el rumbo recorrido

- Pero él no vino detrás de mí... quizá.... - Akane sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas - .... quizá está confundido.... quizá buscó que discutiéramos para terminar con todo -

Una lágrima recorrió su rostro... cayó en las manos de Akane quien suspiró tristemente

* * *

El pétalo desapareció al poco tiempo entre los dedos de Saotome

- Ahora no hice nada - se quejó Ranma mientras verificaba nuevamente la cantidad de pétalos - Ichi, Ni, San... ¡¡¡Juu!!! - 

Ahora tenía que hacer florecer 2 pétalos... pero... ¿Cómo?

De seguro que Akane está en la casa!! Más tiempo lejos de ella más tardan en arreglarse las cosas

* * *

- Gracias, Akane - expresó la mayor con su dulce sonrisa de siempre

- No fue nada, Kasumi - contestó Akane con un aire de tristeza

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Pequeña Akane - preguntó Nodoka

Akane se abrazó a la mujer Saotome

- No es nada... no te preocupes - insistió ella... la joven adora abrazar a la madre de quien aún era su prometido... Nodoka le hacía sentir tan bien, ese cariño maternal que Akane tanto extraña

* * *

- No hace mucho subió a su habitación pero.... - la desesperación de Ranma no dejó terminar a su madre - Espera, hijo!! - intentó detenerlo

Nodoka negó suavemente con la cabeza... algo había pasado entre ellos!! Y justo ahora que estaban tan bien

Ranma subió lo más rápido las escaleras.... se detuvo ante el letrero de patito que tenía inscrito el nombre de la chica

Golpeó suavemente... una vez... dos veces... 

-¿Akane? - preguntó suavemente abriendo la puerta

La habitación estaba vacía!!

- No me dejaste terminar.... ella preguntó por ti y salió a buscarte - le habló Nodoka

Ranma recostó su cabeza en la puerta un poco molesto... un poco desesperado...

- ¿Por qué no esperas a que ella llegue y entonces hablan con calma? - preguntó Nodoka

- No puedo esperar, okaasan - respondió Ranma pasando velozmente junto a su madre, bajó de golpe las escaleras e incluso medio chocó con Nabiki en la puerta

- Hey, Ranma!! - intentó detenerlo la joven Tendo

Nabiki miró el camino que llevó su futuro cuñado... rumbo indefinido, por lo visto...

- ¿Akane está en casa? - preguntó Nabiki a Kasumi que pasaba con un cesto de ropa

- No, ella salió hace rato!! Akane quería hablar con Ranma - respondió la mayor

Nabiki meditó la situación..... 

Sí!! De seguro que esos dos se iban a encontrar!! Nabiki fue presurosa a su habitación y de la misma obtuvo su cámara, también sacó cierta intrigante foto revelada no hace mucho... los negativos los guardó!! Sería terrible que tan preciada y mística toma se perdiera con facilidad

Nabiki salió de la casa sin decir nada a nadie y muy segura de que descubriría lo que pasa entre Ranma y Akane

* * *

La rosa negra, así denominada por portar dichosas y extrañas flores, apretó la foto!!

Eso no era posible!!

- De seguro que has hecho un montaje para enfurecerme, no? ¡¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES??!! - reclamó Kodachi

- No!! No!! No me atrevería jamás a hacerle esto!! - el sumiso ninja se postró a los pies de la mujer

- Habla!! Dime la verdad o te mando de regreso a tu aldea - exigió la menor Kuno

- La tomé hace unas horas... a lo mucho habrán pasado dos - comenzó el sumiso Sasuke - No es ningún montaje -

- Maldita amazona!! Esto me las paga!! - la esbelta mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba lista con su ropa de gimnasta, su amado listón rojo prepadado para atacar!!

Salió de la mansión Kuno con su característica risa de maniática que de paso alertó a Tachi de que algo estaba pasando

- ¿Por qué ha salido Kodachi de esa forma? - preguntó su hermano

¿Por qué más? Porque Rumiko Takahashi le dio esa peculiar y chistosa forma de ser, ne? Volvamos al fict ^^

- Es que... creo que habrá una batalla - contestó el eterno servidor de los Kuno

* * *

- ¡¡¡Maldita ladrona de amor!!! - escuchó a lo lejos Akane

- Kodachi Kuno - murmuró la chica de melena corta al tenerla en frente - ¿Qué quieres ahora? - se quejó fastidiada

- No te busco a ti, Akane Tendo, así que apártate de mi camino - replicó Kodachi saltando entre árboles y postes de luz

- Un momento - Akane comenzó a armarlo todo en su mente - Si Kodachi busca pelear con una ladrona de amor... y si ella está detrás de Ranma... -

La chica comenzó a correr detrás de Kodachi, quien se dirigía al Nekohanten en busca de la amazona china

Continuará...

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

¿Qué tal? ^^ Espero que les agrade esta historia!! A mí me agrada escribirla (Aunque no le dedico el tiempo que se merece, lo admito -_-U) Pero intentaré cambiar eso!! Quiero saber lo que piensas!! Dale, no te demorarás más de 5 minutos en colocar un review o enviar un mail (A menos que me escribas "el discurso", lo cual me encantaría ^__^) Una crítica constructiva no está de más, incluso sugerencias son bien venidas!!!


	3. Ladrona de amor

Ladrona de amor

Fanfictions

* * *

Akane corrió y corrió sin cesar, pero era de admitirlo, estaba no sólo fuera de práctica, sino que la alocada de Kodachi era más rápida (Claro que, utilizando un listón como soga para andar de edificio en edificio, estilo Tarzán o Spiderman cualquiera llega más rápido que corriendo ^^)

La chica se detuvo a recuperar el aliento ¿A dónde se habrá dirigido Kodachi?

- Este camino es al Nekohanten- Akane meditó lo más rápido que podía - ¡¡Shampoo!! - 

La menor Tendo no podía creerlo... siempre imaginó que si alguien le ganaba, ese alguien era Kuonji, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada

- Ranma se decidió por la amazona - la joven trató de calmarse.... quizá.... quizá no sea cierto, quizá sean confusiones del momento

No era posible que lo vivido en las últimas vacaciones haya sido en vano, no podía ser que Ranma y todo el sueño que implicaba realmente no existiera

O de seguro que todo fue un sueño.... un hermoso sueño que la estaba despertando de una no grata manera

- Si él se decide por otra no haré nada por detenerlo - murmuró sin dejar de correr hacia el Nekohanten -Aunque quisiera saber en qué me equivoqué -

* * *

- Resbalosa Amazona China - reclamó la mujer haciendo sobresaltar a los clientes del famoso restaurante de origen extranjero

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a la abuela?- preguntó el chico pato en su forma humana mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

La mujer anciana lo golpeó con un bastón dejando al pobre con media mente en la inconsciencia

- Por bien que deba tratarte, esto sí no te lo aguantaba- la dueña entonces se dirige a la intrusa de melena negra - ¿Qué buscas? -

- Un duelo con la resbalosa de su nieta!! Esa entrometida no me quitará a Ranma -

Al instante hace su aparición, para deleite de algunos masculinos asiduos clientes del sitio, la femenina china de melena larga y brillante... un poco más brillante que la tristeza que emanaba de sus ojos

- Ranma no es tuyo - respondió la amazona cuyo corazón esta destrozado y se ocultó el rostro entre sus manos

Kodachi levantó su listón con clara intención de golpearla

Algunos comensales se levantaron bruscamente de sus asientos y voltearon las mesas en señal de protección ante lo que seguro era una pelea

Akane llegó al instante y se detuvo en la puerta a recuperar el aliento que el rápido trayecto le había arrebatado

- Ranma tampoco es de Shampoo - la amazona comenzó a sollozar fuertemente -.... ella... esa lo ganó!! Y él fue detrás de ella cuando nos vio en el parque... Ranma querer explicarle todo, como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie... él no más confusiones entre ellos -

Kodachi se llevó el dorso de una mano a la boca para tapar la abertura que tenía por la sorpresa ante la inesperada noticia.... de inmediato llegó a su mente la imagen de su otra rival

El corazón de Akane se destrozó en mil pedazos

_«Yo... yo no vi a Shampoo con Ranma en el parque...» _ meditó la menor Tendo

- Otra dueña de comidas - Kodachi objetó con desprecio - tenía que ser -

* * *

Ranma se detuvo bruscamente sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, inmediatamente recordó lo que tenía oculto entre sus ropas y la sacó

- ¿Nani?? - exclamó perturbado al percatarse que 3 pétalos se deshojaron, pero sintió el lugar de donde venían aquellas sensaciones - Es por allá!! -

_«¡¡Vaya que es rápido!!» _ se quejó mentalmente Nabiki siguiéndolo con toda la dificultad del mundo

* * *

- Eso no puede ser!! - exclamó Kodachi apretando el listón entre sus manos y saliendo bruscamente del sitio, y de paso empujando a Akane, se dirigió a toda prisa a donde creía que estaba su mayor enemiga: Ukyo Kuonji

Akane apenas pudo reaccionar y corrió hasta el puesto de comidas de Ukyo, puesto que, según concepto de la chica Tendo, no caería en más conclusiones precipitadas

* * *

- ¡Qué cálido baño! - admitió la mujer más odiada de Nerima (al menos parte de Kodachi) mientras envolvía su cabello en una larga tolla

- Debo irme - anunció Ryoga quien había estado esperándola en su recámara (no sean mal pensados, eh? no pasó nada malo.... aún XP)

- Pero... ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Kuonji

- A entrenar... a donde sea... Igual, siempre me pierdo - Ryoga se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la derecha, luego bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta el mostrador en donde caminó hacia el frente y salió dispuesto a enfrentar a lo que sea 

Ukyo sonrió levemente recogiendo su cabello con un lazo y se dirigió a la habitación de abajo

- Tienes que dar cinco pasos al...- la joven de cabello castaño buscó más que intrigada a Hibiki -.. frente-

Ella se llevó una mano al corazón.... Ryoga no estaba!!

En cambio..... un conocido listón era agitado en forma circular y amenazante

Los problemas apenas comenzaban, para deducción de la joven dueña de su propio restaurant

- Prepárate para morir maldita ladrona de amor - reclamó su alocada dueña

Continuará...

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Ejemmmm.... con todo el respeto que se merecen: Mil disculpas por la tardía, pero realmente tardía actualización de este fict, me he entretenido en otras cosas y no tengo justificación

Prometo no demorar, al menos no tanto como en esta ocasión ^^U


End file.
